Shizzam
The nation of Shizzam is an environmentally stunning nation which was founded by Bernard55 on June 16, 2005. The history of Shizzam and its founder is long and rich with triumphs and failures. it has been in several alliances but those few will be richly remembered by all of Shizzam's citizens. But through it all Shizzam and its noble leader, Bernard55, have endured and will continue to endure. Nation Information shizzam is a very large and older nation at 219 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of shizzam work diligently to produce Fish and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons shizzam will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within shizzam to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. shizzam allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. shizzam believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. shizzam will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The History of Shizzam The Early Days The day that Shizzam was created, June 15, 2006, was the day Shizzam found its first alliance. And that alliance was the International Democratic League (IDL). Shizzam was asked to join by the founder of the IDL, Gamer10. It was a small alliance at the time, only seven members. But it was an integral part of Shizzam's development. Bernard55 learned about politics, economy and true friendship. But it was only the beginning of the legacy of Shizzam. About two weeks after its creation, it was time for Shizzam to find a new home. So Shizzam departed to create its own alliance. This alliance was to be called the Alliance For Peace, but it did not last. The dream lasted only a week before it became only a memory. It was truly sad for Bernard55 and he regretted disbanding it, but it was for the good of all. Shizzam was independant for several weeks after that, just going about its business. Shizzam was lucky during this time, for there were no rogue attacks or anything to stunt the growth of the fledgling nation. Then, possibly the most important event in Shizzam's history occured. This was its entrance into the Confederation of Orange Nations. The Confederation About fifty days after the creation of Shizzam, Bernard55 appealed to the international community for a new alliance. One of the several alliances who answered Bernard55's call was the Confederation of Orange Nations.